Because Even A Gorilla Cries
by icko14
Summary: Even a Gorilla cries ~quoted from Sakuragi Gundan. Obviously an Akagi Fic! I know there aren't many Akagi fans out ther, but try to read it, Okay? And Reviews are DEFINITELY appreciated! (",)
1. Default Chapter

****

Because Even A Gorilla Cries

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me, it belongs to Dr. T. The song 'The Warrior is A Child' is performed by Gary Valenciano. It is also not mine. 

Author's Notes:

Hello! This is my fourth fic and my first songfic! From the title, I'm sure you can guess by now whom this fic is centered on. Yep! It's centered on our dear captain, **Akagi-sempai**. There aren't many Akagi fics here that's why I wrote one and this is from **Akagi's POV** (I tried my hardest to think like a **GORI**). This is the time when Gori cried when they won the game against Ryonan and the **Sakuragi Gundan** said the line that became the title of this fic of mine. I know that one-shot fics are rarely reviewed and rarely noticed, but I do hope that you guys take some time to review this or even go to the next page and read the lyrics of the song (I assure you, its good). Anyway, on to the fic!

Thank You's:

I don't put Thank You's on my page, but I just have to shout a BIG THANK YOU to Noma, Yuji, Takamiya and Youhei, popularly known as the Sakuragi Gundan! Way to go guys! Thanks for the inspiration!

=========

__

Lately I've been winning battles left and right

I've played so many basketball games in my life. Most of them, I've lost. However, now with the help of Miyagi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Kogure and even that troublemaker Sakuragi, we won so many games, including this game with Ryonan. Now we can go to the Inter-High. My dream of becoming the National Champion is taking shape after all these years that it was dormant. Thank you, guys…

__

But even winners can get wounded in the fight

My foot… It's hurting. Now that my mind's not on the game, it's hurting like hell. What they said is true. When you think of the pain, it is there, but when your mind is somewhere else, the pain is nowhere to be found.

__

People say that I'm amazing 

I'm strong beyond my years

But they don't see inside of me 

I'm hiding over tears

When I was just starting out and even up to now, everyone says that I'm great. Why wouldn't they? Physical wise, I am big, I am tall. I mean, I _am _the captain of the Basketball Club. Although, I'm a varsity player, I can still keep my grades up. This earned respect from my teachers. My classmates respected me and my juniors feared me.

I am strong. I am a strict and yet efficient leader. I do not tolerate fooling around when it comes to basketball practice because I love what I do and I am dedicated to it. That is why I hate gutless people. When people are gutless, they don't have my respect but if they are, they have my undying respect.

__

They don't know 

That I come running home when I fall down

They don't know 

Who picks me up when no one is around

I drop my sword and cry for just a while

'Cause deep inside this armor

The warrior is a child

Family. Who is my family? Of course, my biological family, Okaasan, Otousan and Haruko. But deep down inside, I know that the family that has shared my dreams and has been there through my ups and down, although I rarely show it, is the Shohoku Basketball Club. They are the ones who have comforted me when I am down. They are always there to give meaning to my dreams of becoming the National Champion.

Anzai-sensei, who never gives up on us. Ayako, who is the ever-cheerful manager who follows my orders even if they are really crazy at times. Iishi, Kuwata, Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta and the others who have cheered us all the way, their trust on me never wavering once.

And of course, the team. Kogure, who has been there for me all the time. Miyagi and Mitsui, two troublemakers who brought trouble and joy to our team. Rukawa, the monotone one. He never speaks and yet does an efficient job. Now, I can't forget Sakuragi. Sakuragi… He is a man full of guts. He never gave up when I told him that we don't want him in the club. Instead, he became one of the best players in the team. If he had started a little earlier in his career as a basketball player, he would've been the Ace of of Shohoku…

I can now feel the tears that are coursing down my cheeks. Tears that I am crying because we won and can now fulfill our dreams. This is our last year, and we are going to finish it up with a bang. My Shohoku Basketball Club family and I will be the best team in Japan.

__

Unafraid because this armor is the best

But even soldiers need a quiet place to rest

I'm not afraid to face our future in the Inter-High competition. I believe that we will emerge as one of the victorious teams. We will succeed. Kogure, Miyagi, Mitsui, Rukawa, Sakuragi and I will be winners.

I can hear Sakuragi calling me to line-up. That Baka, always making trouble, but he's the one who made my dream come true because he never gave up. 

I know I need to dry my tears but I just can't. I can't… Because even a Gorilla cries. It just keeps flowing and flowing as if there's no end. I might as well run out of tears now for I don't think there'll come a more emotional time in my life than this.

__

People say that I'm amazing

I never face retreat 

But they don't see the enemies that lay me at His feet

NO. 

I'm not the only one that is amazing. This isn't Akagi's one-man team only. It is the Shohoku Basketball Club.

And we, as the Shohoku Basketball Club, will go to the Inter-High and emerge as the No.1 High School team in the whole of Japan.

~ OWARI ~


	2. Lyrics to 'Warrior Is A Child'

****

The Warrior Is A Child 

__

Performed By: Gary Valenciano

Lately I've been winning battles left and right

But even winners can get wounded in the fight

People say that I'm amazing 

I'm strong beyond my years

But they don't see inside of me 

I'm hiding over tears

They don't know 

That I come running home when I fall down

They don't know 

Who picks me up when no one is around

I drop my sword and cry for just a while

'Cause deep inside this armor

The warrior is a child

Unafraid because this armor is the best

But even soldiers need a quiet place to rest

People say that I'm amazing

I never face retreat 

But they don't see the enemies that lay me at His feet

They don't know 

That I come running home when I fall down

They don't know 

Who picks me up when no one is around

I drop my sword and cry for just a while

'Cause deep inside this armor

The warrior is a child

They don't know 

That I come running home when I fall down

They don't know 

Who picks me up when no one is around

I drop my sword and cry for just a while

'Cause deep inside this armor

Deep inside this armor

The warrior is a Child


End file.
